


A la conquête du Grand Roi

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [46]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hate to Love, Implied Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Seduction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 46. Side story de Attention, chasse gardée! Ou comment le capitaine de Shiratorizawa se met à séduire laborieusement Oikawa. Enfin, laborieusement, tout est relatif. Yaoi. UshiOi.Haikyuu!! ne m'appartient pas.





	A la conquête du Grand Roi

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou hellou voici la requête UshiOi après le chapitre de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. J'ai rajouté un autre couple façon reversible et c'est une side story de la fic Attention, chasse gardée! Bonne lecture. :)

Tooru Oikawa eut une mauvaise journée. Une très mauvaise journée. Ce n'était pas à cause d'une succession de choses qui allaient de travers, non, mais à cause d'un événement en particulier. Cela s'était passé après les cours, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui vu que c'était lundi et qu'il n'avait pas entrainement ce jour-là.

Habituellement, Iwa-chan et lui faisaient un bout de chemin ensemble, leurs maisons étant proches l'une de l'autre, enfin, ils étaient censés le faire normalement si celui-ci ne s'était pas dépêché de partir.

Bien entendu, Tooru l'avait suivi. Et il avait découvert que son ami était parti au lycée de Karasuno. Et qu'il y était parti pour voir Tobio-chan pour lui donner un truc. Et qu'il l'avait embrassé en lui disant au revoir avant de reprendre son chemin.

Ce fut un choc monumental pour lui. Cela dit, Iwa-chan lui parlait peu de sa vie privée (il fallait dire qu'il le monopolisait tout le temps avec la sienne) mais là, sortir avec Tobio-chan, un de ses pires rivaux...Hors de question. Oikawa décida donc de sortir de sa cachette et faire face à Iwa-chan une bonne fois pour toutes. Non, il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'il sorte avec ce... "Iwa-chan, interpela-t-il pendant que celui-ci partait en direction de chez lui.

Hajime se retourna en soupirant. Il savait pertinemment que Oikawa l'avait suivi jusqu'à Karasuno et que monsieur avait surement découvert que Kageyama et lui sortaient ensemble. Bah, il aurait été au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre de toute façon. "Bon, soupira-t-il, avant que tu me le demandes, oui, je sors avec Kageyama.

\- Tu m'en veux, c'est ça? Pour sortir avec ce gamin."

Iwaizumi grogna légèrement. Entre Tobio et lui, c'était lui le gamin et son petit ami était plus mature qu'il en avait l'air. "Lui et moi sommes ensemble depuis le collège.

Tooru eut un blanc. Iwa-chan était avec Tobio-chan depuis tout ce temps...Une minute, à l'époque où ils étaient à Kitagawa Daiichi, ce gamin avait treize ans. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos : "Iwa-chan, je ne savais que tu avais ce genre de...Aîe!

\- Notre relation était platonique à ce moment-là, espèce de crétin."

Tooru se frotta la tête. A ce moment-là? "Ne me dis pas que Tobio-chan et toi, vous l'avez fait.", s'écria-t-il, stupéfait de cette découverte.

\- Et alors?, rétorqua Hajime, et puis en quoi cela te regarde?, il soupira, en tous cas, sache que j'aime Tobio et tu as intéret à garder ça dans un coin de ta petite tête. Si j'apprends que tu lui fais des crasses derrière mon dos, ne compte plus sur moi pour être ton ami. Est-ce clair?"

Tooru hocha la tête tout penaud. C'était encore dur à avaler. "Bien, ajouta Hajime, rentrons."

Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai partit donc avec lui et rentra chez lui où il piqua une crise.

Iwa-chan, sale traiiiitre!, hurla-t-il intérieurement en cognant son oreiller aussitôt qu'il eut préparé son futon.

Comment osait-il être avec son rival? Franchement, il aurait même préféré qu'il fut avec Kyoken-chan. Tooru fit donc ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire après chaque dispute avec Iwa-chan, il sortit son téléphone et se plaignit auprès auprès de son confident attitré : "Allô, Makki? Tu savais que Iwa-chan sortait avec Tobio-chan?

\- Oui, répondit Hanamaki de l'autre coté du combiné avant de pousser un soupir, et il m'avait fait promettre de ne rien te dire.

\- Mais pourquoi?, s'indigna Tooru, bon d'accord, je sais pourquoi, se reprit-il avant d'ajouter plus sournoisement, dis, tu n'aurais pas un conseil pour...

-...Excuse-moi mais je viens d'avoir un double appel de Matsukawa, je te laisse.

\- Mais Makki, attends que..., celui-ci venait de lui raccrocher au nez, même lui me laisse tomber." et il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Mattsun vu que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble.

"Ce n'est pas juste, maugréa-t-il en étreignant son oreiller.

Il réfléchit un instant. Qu'est-ce qui énerverait le plus Tobio-chan?

L'image d'un certain feinteur lui vint à l'esprit au même moment qu'un sourire machiavélique se forma sur ses lèvres.

Tooru eut une idée.

Hajime regarda Oikawa avec suspicion lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé de quitter le gymnase plus tôt pour des raisons familiales. En tant que vice-capitaine de l'équipe, il dut rester sur le terrain. De toute manière, s'il y avait un problème, Tobio le préviendrait.

Le capitaine d'Aoba Joudai fureta un peu aux alentours du lycée de Karasuno après avoir demandé à une jeune fille provenant du club de tennis où se trouvait le local du club de volley. Celle-ci le lui avait rapidement indiqué, complétement sous son charme mais il n'était pas venu là pour batifoler ou si mais avec Chibi-chan.

En temps normal, au vude l'heure qu'il était, les joueurs de Karasuno devraient être dans le local en train de se changer. Cela lui donnerait aussi une opportunité de se rincer l'oeil, tiens.

Tooru se faufila donc non loin de l'entrée du local et découvrit qu'il était allumé, avec la porte légèrement entrouverte. Il semblait n'y avoir que deux personnes à l'intérieur et à l'écoute des petits sons évoquant des baisers, ils avaient l'air très occupés. Oikawa regarda discrètement, l'esprit dévoré par la curiosité.

"Tu es vraiment beau, Kei, s'extasia Shouyou avant de parsemer de baisers le torse offert.

\- Tu me le dis tout le temps, remarqua son petit ami en réprimant un gémissement lorsque le roux se mit à sucer avidement un téton.

\- Mais c'est vrai, fit le numéro 10 en retirant sa bouche avant de laisser un suçon sur la clavicule du blond, voilà comme ça, tu es tout à moi."

Kei caressa les cheveux du roux tout en fermant les yeux au moment où celui-ci reprit son exploration en lappant tour à tour allègrement les bourgeons roses de sa langue tout en effleurant d'une main son entrejambe qui commença à durcir au travers de son pantalon sous ces doigts habiles. Il soupira de plaisir tant ces caresses lui étaient agréables."Mmmm, continue."

Kei avait demandé à Sawamura les clés en prétextant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire mais c'était un moyen pour Shouyou et lui d'en profiter un peu vu qu'avec la présence de leurs parents dans leurs maisons respectives, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le faire, ces derniers temps. Le blond ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et s'appréta à prendre l'autre main du roux afin d'en sucer les doigts quand un bruit l'alerta.

Tooru était vraiment surpris. Déjà, Chibi-chan sortait avec la grande asperge, lui qui pensait que ce dernier ne pouvait pas le supporter, mais en plus, c'était lui qui semblait dominer dans leur couple.

Décidément, Chibi-chan m'étonnera toujours.

Cela dit, s'il aurait été à la place du numéro 11 de Karasuno, il n'aurait pas dit non. Se faire prendre par quelqu'un d'aussi adorab...Un regard mordoré d'une grande froideur le toisa d'une manière un peu trop menaçante à son goût. Tooru déglutit. Ces yeux étaient aussi effrayants que ceux d'Iwa-chan quand il s'apprêtait à lui donner une bonne correction. "Je vais m'en aller, fit-il d'une petite voix avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Kei soupira avant de fermer la porte pour de bon. Il aurait dû y mettre la clé mais au moins Oikawa n'embêterait probablement plus son petit ami après ce qu'il venait de voir. "Il y a un problème?, s'enquit Shouyou derrière lui.

\- La porte était simplement entrouverte, répondit le blond avant de le rassurer, ne t'inquiète pas, je viens de la fermer à clé."

Il s'approcha ensuite du plus petit et s'assit à coté de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille après lui avoir donné un petit baiser : "Maintenant, Shouyou, j'ai très envie que tu t'occupes de moi avec tes doigts."

Le roux se lécha les lèvres avant de dévorer du regard Kei qui était en train de lui sucer voracement les doigts, une lueur sauvage dans ses yeux mordorés. Shouyou fit des petits vas et vients puis les retira de la bouche du blond pendant que celui-ci enleva son pantalon suivi de son caleçon pour écarter ensuite ses jambes afin qu'il accède à sa requête. Après tout, ils pouvaient très bien en profiter vu qu'il n'y avait personne.

Pendant ce temps, Tooru déprima en silence, assis sur un banc au parc. Tout partait à vaux l'eau et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il en était là à ruminer dans son coin quand il était la voix grave et gutturale de quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas voir: "Oikawa."

Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai grogna. Il ne manquait plus que lui et puis...: "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille, Ushiwaka-chan?" Il était sept heures du soir.

Wakatoshi n'aimait pas quand Oikawa l'appelait ainsi mais il s'y était habitué avec le temps. Par contre, celui l'ennuyait de le voir aussi triste : "Je fais mon jogging, répondit avec désinvolture, mais je peux faire une pause." Ne serait-ce que pour être un peu avec lui.

Tooru grommela en le voyant s'asseoir à coté de lui. Entre le harceler pour qu'il vienne à Shiratorizawa et ça, il pouvait dire sans problème qu'Ushiwaka était un vrai pot-de-colle. "Ecoute Ushiwaka-chan, maugréa Tooru, j'ai besoin d'être seul au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Déjà que je suis dégouté qu'Iwa-chan sorte avec mon rival numéro 2, je n'ai aucune envie de t'avoir dans mes pattes, non plus."

Iwaizumi sort avec quelqu'un d'autre? C'est bon à savoir, pensa Wakatoshi en pensant un très léger soupir de soulagement que Tooru remarqua d'emblée. Il avait vu la façon dont Ushiwaka le regardait bien sûr et le fait que le capitaine de Shiratorizawa eut des vues sur lui l'avait rebuté. Ben oui, comment osait-il le mater de cette manière? Etait-il si sûr de lui au point qu'il le considérait simplement comme un mec bon à tirer?

Une nouvelle idée germa dans sa tête. Au lieu de considérer Ushiwaka comme son rival, il serait son défouloir attitré. Un sourire hypocrite se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se leva pour faire face à Wakatoshi qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Tooru se mit alors à califorchon sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche à la grande surprise du plus grand qui mot un temps avant d'y répondre.

Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai sentit alors une langue entrer voracement dans sa bouche tandis que des mains effleuraient ses hanches avant de caresser plus bas. Mmmm, il embrasse bien...Non, je ne dois pas y céder. Il rompit rapidement le baiser en déclarant : "A partir de maintenant, on sort ensemble et je ne veux aucune remarque là-dessus, compris?"

Wakatoshi hocha simplement la tête sans rien répondre. Il fut même content d'être avec Oikawa, peu importe le contexte. "Bien, fit Oikawa en se levant, je n'ai pas entrainement les lundis donc tu viendras me voir ce jour-là, après les cours.

\- D'accord."

Le capitaine de Shiratorizawa le regarda ensuite partir. En temps normal, il aurait refuser la proposition vu que lui s'entrainait lundi mais si cela lui permettait de faire en sorte qu'Oikawa devienne rien qu'à lui, il acceptait de bon gré. Wakatoshi avait bien vu combien Oikawa était réceptif à son baiser et à ses caresses.

Il avait donc une chance.

Ce fut ainsi que commença leur relation chaotique. Tous les lundis, Wakatoshi se pliait aux quatre volontés d'un Oikawa bien profiteur (lui se considérait plutôt comme un opportuniste) qui lui faisait payer tout ce qu'il voulait, réalisant ainsi le moindre de ses caprices.

Bien entendu, le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai jouait la carte de la discrétion concernant Iwa-chan et le reste de l'équipe mais au moins, cela lui faisait du bien de rejeter sa colère et son amertume sur la personne qu'il éxécrait le plus avec Tobio-chan.

Cependant, il remarqua que Ushiwaka était quelqu'un d'extrêmement galant : il lui offrait le bras après qu'il l'eut rejoint à la sortie du lycée, lui tendait la chaise pour s'asseoir lorsqu'ils allaient au salon de thé, il n'hésitait pas à lui donner son écharpe voire à le couvrir de son manteau lorsqu'il avait froid et il l'appelait une fois rentré au dortoir pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Et cette galanterie le touchait malgré lui. Plus qu'il ne le...Non, c'est Ushiwaka dont on parle, là, celui que je dois battre. C'est mon défouloir personnel, pas mon petit ami.

Hajime le trouvait d'ailleurs très bizarre à l'entrainement. C'était rare de le voir aussi distrait, il ratait même ses passes de temps à autre. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis l'époque de Kitagawa Daiichi où leur équipe avait eu plusieurs défaites consécutives contre Shiratorizawa. "Oikawa est bizarre, ces temps-ci, remarqua Matsukawa, tu l'as encore martyrisé?

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, rétorqua Hajime, et même si je le rabroue, je ne suis pas un tortionnaire." Cependant, cela l'inquiétait de le voir comme ça. Peut-être avait-il été trop sévère avec lui concernant sa relation avec Tobio.

Cela dit, cela faisait trois semaines qu'il ne rentrait pas avec lui, les lundis. Bien sûr, il profitait de ces moments pour aller voir son petit ami après son entrainement mais...Le vice-capitaine se demandait s'il ne devrait pas lui parler. A moins qu'Oikawa eut trouvé une petite amie, ce qui était fort probable connaissant son caractère. "Peut-être souffre-t-il du mal d'amour, se mit alors à plaisanter Hanamaki.

Cette dernière remarque ne fut pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd vu que Tooru en rata son service, la balle tombant sur sa tête. Lui, amoureux d'Ushiwaka-chan, de son coté si prévenant et..."Jamais de la vie, cria-t-il en rougissant, je vais prendre l'air."

Non, je ne l'aime pas, se dit-il en s'asseyant dehors près de l'entrée, je le hais de toutes mes tripes, c'est pour ça que je me sers de lui pour...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, lui demanda Iwaizumi qui venait de le rejoindre.

Tooru mit un moment avant de répondre : "Rien, Iwa-chan. Je...J'ai besoin d'être seul."

Hajime n'insista pas cette fois. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il le voyait aussi perdu. "Tu sais où me trouver si jamais tu as besoin de parler."

Tooru hocha la tête pendant que le vice-capitaine repartit au gymnase. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il sortait avec Ushiwaka et que ses sentiments à son égard le plongeaient dans une confusion dont il se serait bien passée.

On était samedi aujourd'hui et le capitaine de Shiratorizawa lui avait confié que son camarade de chambre ne serait pas là. Le brun décida qu'il lui enverrait un message une fois l'entrainement fini pour lui demander s'il ne pouvait pas le voir au dortoir.

Wakatoshi aida ses autres équipiers à ranger le matériel. Apparemment, l'humeur de Tendou semblait s'être améliorée vu qu'il s'était excusé de son comportement auprès de toute l'équipe. D'ailleurs, il le voyait souvent avec Semi ces derniers temps, ce qui était normal vu que Oohira lui avait confié qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés.

Une fois que le gymnase fut débarrassé, le capitaine de Shiratorizawa prit une douche et entendit son portable vibrer une fois qu'il arriva aux vestiaires. Oikawa voulait le voir ce qui le réjouit et le surprit en même temps. Oohira partait chez ses parents ce soir et ne rentrerait pas avant demain après-midi.

Wakatoshi lui envoya un message pour lui dire que c'était d'accord.

Tooru fit les cents pas devant le dortoir de Shiratorizawa. Le brun avait réussi à semer Iwa-chan et il allait enfin mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes avec Ushiwaka. Celui-ci arriva peu de temps après. "De quoi voulais-tu me parler?" Wakatoshi vit des yeux chocolats angoissés qui fuirent son contact.

Non, il n'aimait pas ce regard inquiet sous ses airs imperturbables. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?, lui demanda le capitaine de Shiratorizawa en effleurant la joue de Tooru qui le rejetait en la frappant d'un revers de la main.

\- Ne me touche pas, s'énerva-t-il en détournant davantage les yeux.

Wakatoshi ne comprenait plus rien mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Tooru n'était pas bien. Il voulut le réconforter, le rassurer mais il avait du mal avec les mots donc il le prit dans ses bras. Des poings martelèrent son torse qui devint trempé. "Je te déteste, chuchota Tooru en pleurant, je te hais alors pourquoi?, Wakatoshi lui embrassa tendrement les paupières, pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, hein?, il essuya les larmes de ses doigts, et arrête d'être aussi gentil avec moi, cela n'aide pas.

\- Allons au dortoir, murmura Ushijima en lui embrassant le front.

Tooru voulut refuser, dire qu'il avait des choses à faire mais il hocha simplement la tête et se laissa prendre la main pour être amené jusqu'à la chambre d'Ushiwaka où il s'assit sur le lit. Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai se calma doucement tandis que Wakatoshi lui caressait le dos. Non, il devait pas tomber dans le piège, il ne devait pas se faire avoir par...Les yeux d'Ushiwaka le regardaient avec considération, ses mains caressaient avec respect tandis que ses lèvres effleurèrent tendrement les siennes.

Après, Tooru le laissa l'allonger puis le déshabiller avant de le contempler lorsqu'il se dévêtit à son tour. Ushiwa...Wakatoshi avait l'air vraiment fort, son corps était vraiment robuste sous ses mains, cette beauté à l'état brut contrastait avec la sienne plus délicate pourtant, elle n'était pas intimidante.

Ces grandes mains qui explorèrent son corps, cette langue qui y goûtait habilement, Tooru ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre par des petits gémissements qui l'encouragèrent à faire plus. Lui qui pensait que Wakatoshi serait du genre brutal, au contraire, il prenait son temps avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Celui-ci voulut montrer à Tooru tout son amour, toute sa dévotion par ses gestes, admirant cette élégance parfaite qui émanait de lui, cette sensualité lorsqu'il goûtait délicatement ses doigts avant d'écarter les jambes, lui montrant ainsi sa confiance. Wakatoshi l'embrassa doucement lorsqu'il le prépara, butinant ses lèvres par petits baisers jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Tooru s'agiter sous le plaisir.

Son amant ressentit alors une brusque douleur lorsqu'il entra en lui. Wakatoshi lui caressa la joue baignée de larmes puis lui effleura de nouveau les paupières pour le rassurer pour le serrer contre lui une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui.

Tooru rendit son étreinte. Le comportement de Wakatoshi à son égard le touchait, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le traite de cette manière comme s'il était précieux à ses yeux.

"Je t'aime Tooru." Ces mots ne furent qu'un chuchotement pourtant il les entendit.

Ainsi donc, Wakatoshi ne le considérait pas comme..."Aaanh!" Il le sentait bouger en lui, lentement pour qu'il n'eut pas mal.

Tooru arrêta de penser à ce moment-là, choisissant de ressentir davantage son amant qui allait et venait en un rythme doux et tendre. "Waka...toshi, je ne suis pas fait...en sucre, tu sais?"

Celui-ci fut heureux d'entendre celui qu'il aimait l'appeler enfin par son prénom. Il prit la décision de bouger plus vite, se délectant de cette étroitesse qu'il rencontrait, ses coups de rein devenant plus forts au fur et à mesure que Tooru criait.

Plus, je veux qu'il ressente plus de plaisir.

Wakatoshi insinua alors une main entre leurs deux ventres pendant qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau, s'abreuvant du long râle qu'il poussa lorsqu'il se mit à le caresser en même temps que ses coups de butoir le firent davantage crier. Tooru plongea alors dans une mer de plaisir, cédant à la jouissance pendant que Wakatoshi en faisait de même en lui.

Il se retira alors puis enlaça son amant tout contre lui. Tooru se blottit contre lui, surpris de voir un sourire se dessiner sur ce visage impassible. "A partir de maintenant, murmura-t-il en baillant, tu es vraiment mon petit ami."

Le sourire de Wakatoshi s'élargit pendant qu'il les recouvrit d'un drap. "D'accord."

Ce lundi, Hajime remarqua que Tooru était d'excellente humeur. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose durant ce week end, quelque chose qu'il découvrit à la fin des cours, lorsque le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai rejoignit à sa grande surprise Ushiwaka qui l'attendait à la sortie du lycée. "J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que Wakatoshi et moi sortons ensemble, déclara Oikawa en prenant le bras de son petit ami.

Cependant, au lieu de voir Iwa-chan s'enrager comme il le souhaitait, celui-ci tapota à la place l'épaule du capitaine de Shiratorizawa en lui disant d'un ton compatissant : "Je te souhaite bien du courage."

Wakatoshi le remercia poliment tandis que Tooru fit la moue :"Tu n'es pas drôle, Iwa-chan, il fit ensuite à son petit ami, allez, on y va, j'ai envie d'un pain au lait."

Hajime les regarda partir d'un oeil amusé. Au moins, Tooru allait mieux même s'il était quand même étonné que celui qu'il aimait fut celui qu'il avait détesté durant des années. Quoique, comme dirait l'autre, de la haine à l'amour, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilou, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs et la requête BoKuro/AkaKen. Après, niveau requête, cela sera du NoyaHina, du KuroDai/LevHina/AsaNoya et enfin une requête KageHina/DaishouKen. A bientôt.


End file.
